


The Spy Who Loved Me

by Mighty_Ant



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU, Agent 44 AU, Daisy is SHUSH, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, One Page Prompt, Season 3 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Ant/pseuds/Mighty_Ant
Summary: With F.O.W.L on the rise, the Duck family needs all the help it can get.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	The Spy Who Loved Me

An unlit screen blinks to life in a darkened conference room, revealing the visage of an elderly, spectacled owl transmitting on a live feed—J. Gander Hooter, Director of S.H.U.S.H. 

“Agent 44, I trust you’ve been briefed on your next assignment?”

The lone duck sitting at the conference table, clad in regulation black, nods. “Yes, Director. But may I ask, is my presence at the Castle necessary with Agent 22 in residence?” 

“There has been more F.O.W.L. activity in the last month than we’ve seen in years. We simply cannot take any chances,” says Director Hooter. “While it’s no contest that Agent 22 is one of our best agents, she’s still retired. Ensuring the safety of seven assets would be a Storkulean task for any agent, these assets especially. 

“22 has the King covered, as well as the Knight. That leaves you encharged with the protection of the Rook and the Pawns.”

“Understood, sir,” Agent 44 replies, adjusting the black bow in her hair. “ETA to mission start?”

“1000 hours,” Director Hooter says. “Corner of Lark and Sparrow. The Rook will be on his weekly grocery run.”

  
  


Donald meets Daisy Duck when he almost hits her with his car. 

He glances down for a split second to ensure that his grocery list is in the seat beside him. When he looks back up, a woman in a pink coat is stepping out into the street, directly in the path of his old sedan. Donald hits the brakes with both feet, the woman screams, and he braces himself in terror to hear the telltale thump of a body hitting his front bumper. 

When there’s no other sound than the squeal of his tires before utter silence, he cautiously steps out of the car. Donald finds the woman unconscious on the ground but she appears unhurt and not hit by a car going fifty in a forty-five. He immediately kneels at her side and tries to rouse her as a crowd begins to form. 

“Miss?” Donald says, his voice wavering as he shakes her shoulder. “Oh geez, please me okay. Miss, can you hear me?” He goes to fumble with his phone to dial 911 when the woman groans. “Miss?” he gasps. 

In tandem, a relieved susurration travels through the crowd gathering at his back. 

“Ugh, my head,” she murmurs, raising a hand to her elaborately coiffed hair, only a little smushed by her fall. “What-what happened?”

“Uh, well, you walked right in front of my car,” Donald replies nervously. “I didn’t hit you—at least I don’t think I hit you—I didn’t hit you, did I?”

The woman groans again. “No, no this is all my fault. I never look both ways and... _ ugh _ , I fainted didn’t I?” She opens her dark eyes and Donald is momentarily arrested by her gaze and self-deprecating smile. “Low blood sugar. I haven’t eaten anything all morning.” 

“W-well I’m still sorry,” Donald says. “Can you sit up? How’s your head?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” she replies, pushing herself up. “Don’t worry about m—” She immediately slumps onto Donald’s shoulder, and he stiffens at the contact. 

“I think you need to see a doctor,” Donald says, tentatively wrapping an arm around her back.

“I think I need to see a doctor,” she replies, a slight slur blurring her words. 

“Okay. Okay, I can get you to the hospital, it’s the least I can do, ” Donald says, bracing his grip around her waist, “Get ready to stand on three. One—”

“Wait,” the woman says, and louder still, “wait! What’s—what’s your name? Who are you?” 

Donald blinks. “Oh, I’m sorry, miss. Sorry about that. I’m Donald, uh, Donald Duck.”

She smiles, and it takes his breath away. “Daisy. Daisy Duck,” she replies. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
